Divergent High School
by cats56
Summary: This is a high school with the characters of divergent
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: Hi guys this is my first ever story I thought it would be fun to do so here it is**

**It is a high school with the divergent cast. There are five schools, The sporty candor school, the dauntless boarding school, the super smart erudite school, the amity drama school and the normal annexation school**

**I do not own any of these characters **

_Tris's pov_

It was the last day of the school holidays. No more freedom, no more late nights partying, hello boring Abnegation High.

"Tris! Dinner!" My mother shouted up the stairs.

I stood up from my computer desk and ran down the stairs.

"Ew! Mum why did it have to be meatloaf" I complained as I sat down.

"it's not that bad tris" My brother Caleb told me "its has lots of vitamins"

Caleb always sounded like he had swallowed a text book. He definitely belonged at Erudite with all the other nerds.

We all started eating dinner while I tried to ignore the boring conversations that happened around me.

"...Wont that be great Tris?" Dad asked

"huh?" I said I had no idea what he was talking about

"remember your friend Tobias that left when you were 14 to go to that boarding school?" My mother asked

"what about him?" I questioned

"he has decided to come back home and he will be our neighbor again" My dad informed

I was shocked. Tobias, my best friend Tobias, back? I couldn't believe this.

"when!?" I asked urgently

"he will be back tonight" Caleb told me "you would have known that if you had been listening"

As soon as he had said that a car pulled up next door. I started wolfing down my dinner not even caring that it was meat loaf. I suddenly ran towards the front door.

"Tris!" My mother yelled "you can't see him now Tobias will be tired"

I sighed but obeyed my mother.

"Anyway its time to go to bed you have school tomorrow" My dad reminded

Groaning I walked back up the stairs. Tomorrow I will see Tobias.

It will be just like old times. I can picture it now he will pull up in his car and see me. He will run to me and will say 'I am sorry for not keeping in touch ...' what if he doesn't remember me? He never kept in touch, maybe he forgot. This thought made me nervous as I closed my eyes and snuggled under the covers

**Thanks guys I will post again soon. Please rate and tell me if I should do anything differently.**

**Thanks**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys. Here is the next chapter. If there are any mistakes its because my keyboard is not really working. Sorry.**

_Tris pov_

I woke up really early. The alarm hadn't to even gone off. I stared at my clock in astonishment. It was only 5.30am. I usually hated getting up this early but then I remembered. Tobias. I practically jumped out of bed and ran into the shower. I hadn't waited for it to warm up yet so I yelped as the icy cold water poured onto my skin. In no time at all I was ready for school.

"Tris wake up" my mother said opening my door. She stared at me in surprise.

"woah you were up early today tris. Whatever has gotten in to you? I came to tell you breakfast is ready" My mother slowly retreated back out the door.

I followed her trying to calm down. But that still didn't stop me from eating my toast in under 3 minutes.

"Tris?" Caleb said coming into the room fully dressed "how did you beat me down here?" He seemed completely confused.

I didn't answer him I just grabbed my bag and ran out of the house. I urgently knock on the house next door.

Marcus, who is Tobias father opened the door.

"Tris what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be heading off to school?" He was in his dressing gown and obviously wasn't expecting me to be standing outside his house.

"I came to see Tobias" I told him peering behind him into his house.

"He left ages ago" Marcus said "I..." he started to speak again but I had already started running down the path to school.

*page break*

I arrived at school completely puffed. I leant against the door trying to catch my breath.

"Tris!" A voice yelled.

I turned hoping to see Tobias.

"you beat me to school!" the voice said. I realized it was my best friend Christina. I was a little, well actually very disappointed to see Christina. I let out a sigh.

"Your not pleased to see me?" Christina said with a mock 'gasp'

" I was just hoping to see someone else" I told her trying to hide the disappointment plastered across my face.

"who could be more important than the great Christina!" She said making me laugh

Just at that moment the bell rung meaning we had to head to class.

I headed to my first class which was calculus at sat down.

"Is this seat taken?" A deep and familiar voice asked. I turned around and saw Tobias.

I stared into his deep blue eyes. They were just like the ocean.

I realized he was still waiting for me to answer the question.

"um no" I stuttered out.

"Great I'm Tobias" he said offering me his hand

"don't you remember me?" I asked. Well it had been a few years. But I hadn't changed that much.

"umm what's your name?" he asked he looked like he was trying to think.

"Tris" I told him. There was a hint of sadness in my tone.

" Tris? Oh yes Tris, my neighbor!" He laughed and sat down "how have you been?"

"fine but I guess you wouldn't know cause you never sent me emails!" I yelled starting to get angry.

" you never sent me any either" he said back keeping a calm voice.

"Yes I did I sent tons!" I insisted

"Huh? what was the email address?" He asked confused.

TobiasEaton .nz I recited. I knew it off by heart.

"that's my old email address" he said.

"oh..." I said

" lost you email address when I changed emails. Before I changed my email address I emailed you my new one TobiasEaton  " He stared at me "didn't you get it?"

"No" I told him. I felt bad for yelling at him.

"Sorry about that" he said sounding upset

"its not your fault really" I said trying to comfort him "hey we should hang out later you know catch up on what we missed. Come to my house after school today. I was going to have a party later because my parents are flying to Auckland. We can talk before the party then at the party you can meet my friends"

Tobias smiled "Ok".

"ok class turn to page 5 sector one we are..." My teacher had started talking to us but I wasn't really paying attention. I was just happy Tobias was back.

**Ok guys what did you think? I will do everyone meeting Tobias at lunch in the next chapter and I will do the party. Hope you liked it.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors note: I am going away for 6 weeks soon so I probably won't be able to update while I'm away. But until then I will update more (Expect maybe two chapters on the weekend. Hopefully)**

_Tris pov_

"...Miss Prior?" My teacher queried

"What?" I said. I was too busy thinking

"What is the answer to the question on the board"

I spent a few seconds thinking "63.141"

My teacher seemed shocked that I answered it so quickly. there were many whispers going around the room.

"Ahem... That is correct. Good job Miss Prior" He went on to teaching the lesson

He started talking again but I didn't care. I kept thinking about what Tobias said

"Didn't you get my new email address?"

I knew I shouldn't be angry at him. It wasn't his fault, but after all those years without contact with each other, part of me wanted to blame him. I sighed, I should be happy, I was happy.

'You need to be more forgiving Beatrice" that's what my father always used to tell me. It wasn't my fault. I just was not the forgiving type.

*Page break*

Todays classes felt like they went on forever. Finally the lunch bell rang and I sprinted out of my seat. I think someone called my name but I probably imagined it.

I made it to the cafeteria and looked around.

"Tris! Over here!" Christina yelled.

I grabbed a slice of Dauntless cake, a burger and some fries and headed over to Christina.

"Hey Tris" Uriah said with his goofy grin in his face

"Hey Uri" I said sitting next to him.

We started talking about random stuff.

"Zeke can I have your cake" Uriah said

"Heck no!" Zeke replied

"Well if he doesn't have it can I?" Shauna asked

"No I want it!"

"Zeke! Marlene just stole some cake!" Lynn yelled

"No I didn't" Marlene said trying to swallow the cake in her mouth

"Tris..."

"Marlene!" Zeke yelled

"Tris!" Someone yelled from behind me

"What?" I yelled back. I turned around and spotted Tobias.

"I was wondering if I could sit with you and your friends" He said pointing to my crazy friends who were arguing over cake.

"Sure" I said.

He sat down between me and will who were the most normal ones sitting at the table.

"Hey man can I have your cake?" Uriah asked Tobias

"Um sure...?" Tobias replied offering his cake to Uriah.

"Thanks Bro, I'm Uri" He offered his now cake covered hand to Tobias

"Toby" Tobias said shaking Uriah hand.

Toby?! When we were kids he hated being called Toby. I gave Tobias a confused look but if he noticed it he didn't react.

Everyone started introducing themselves to him.

"I'm Will"

"I'm Zeke"

"I'm Shauna and This is my sister Lynn"

"Hi"

"I'm Marlene"

"And I'm Christina"

I started talking to Christina about coming to my house before the party to help me get ready but she was too busy talking to 'Toby'. I was annoyed at Tobias for making my friends ignore me and decided to give him the silent treatment. I don't think he noticed though because he didn't talk to me at all.

When the bell rang I was the first to hurry out of the cafeteria. I ran all the way to science.

*page break*

Science was really weird. Me and will were partners and we had to make these serums. Poor will volunteered to test our one and he acting really happy. He was smiling and dancing everywhere.

When the stupid thing wore off Will was scowling.

"Remind me never to drink anything pink ever again" He growled.

Will was usually so happy (not as happy as the serum made him) but he was so angry and upset that I felt sorry for him.

"Don't worry I will" I reassured him.

*page break*

I headed towards the car park only to remember I ran to school. To make things worse it had just started to rain.

"Grrrrrr" I cursed under my breath

"You want a ride?" Someone asked

Tobias looked at me. As much as I wanted to prove I didn't need help, a part of me wanted to ride with him. Besides I didn't want to get wet.

"Fine!" I snapped my tone sounded harsher than I meant. I regretted it instantly.

When we were in the car I asked Tobias a question .

"Soooo, Toby now, Why?"  
"No reason" He replied quickly. Too quickly

I didn't believe him for a second. But I went along with it.

"your friends are nice" He said trying to make conversation

"yeah I guess.."

Suddenly he parked the car and looked at me

"Are you mad at me?" He seemed anxious

"No its just... I'm kind of had a bad day" I said avoiding the fact that I was kind of pissed at him.

"Oh, Well do you want to talk about it?" He asked

"no" I replied

*page break*

We arrived at my house and Tobias walked me up to the door.

"My dad isn't home do you mind if I come inside?" He asked

I didn't object and I led him inside the house.

"Beatrice your home. I hope you don't mind but I invited Susan and Robert to the party tonight..." My Brother Caleb said before coming into the living room and noticing Tobias

"Beatrice who is this?" He said angrily pointing to Tobias.

"Caleb its me To.." Tobias started before I cut him off

"Tobias" I told him

"You!" Caleb said glaring at Tobias.

Caleb was the one who comforted me when Tobias left and didn't keep in touch. Now Caleb detested Tobias for making me, his little sister Tris cry.

"Why is he here! He made you..." Caleb started

"Stop it" I said my voice rising

"Beatrice you know who he is and you let him in our house! Your not the forgiving type especially.."

"Please Caleb just stop and get ready for the party" I pleaded

Caleb walked out of the room glaring at Tobias

"What was that?..." Tobias asked me

"Nothing lets just go up to my room" I said avoiding the topic and dragging him up the stairs.

**Authors note: There will be FourTris guys. I am thinking of doing the next chapter on Tobias's pov. Thanks Guys for reading please review**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi guys here is chapter 4. I have been busy sorry about that. Science fair has taken over my life**

_Tobias pov_

she dragged me up the stairs and into a room. I looked around and spotted a small picture frame with a younger looking us in it. I saw tris flop onto her bed and groan into the pillow.

"Please tris, what's wrong? you can trust me" I told her. I almost regretted saying that last part.

I had told her I would keep in touch and I didn't. I probably could of tried harder to stay in contact but it hurt not having her here with me at boarding school.

"I'm fine just tired Ok!" She snapped. I knew why she was angry so I didn't blame her.

"Ok then, do you want to get some homework done then" I said trying to change the subject.

"Fine"

*page break*

"we should probably get changed now" Tris said to me

"yeah I will just go home and change" I said as I ran back to my house.

I creeper inside. I couldn't see Marcus. Phew now I can get ready for the party.

I put on a black checked shirt and my leather jacket. I kept my jeans on though. I headed back to Tris's house.

"Tris?" I called

"I'll be there in a sec!" Tris yelled

I sat down on Tris's couch and looked round the living room. _Buzz _ I heard a noise. I spotted Tris's phone vibrating on the corner of the coffee table. I picked it up. I typed in Tris's old password 4185 and unlocked the phone. I knew I probably shouldn't be looking through her phone but I did.

I noticed a text from Christina that said 'Ooh I know Toby is at your house, I think he likes you!?'

I blushed scarlet and deleted the text so tris wouldn't see it.

"Tobias!" Tris yelled running down the stairs.

She looked beautiful. She had her long hair down with a simple headband in it. She was wearing a silver t-shirt that said 'Were never growing up' on it and a short black skirt.

"Woah Tris" I said staring at her with zmy mouth wide open "you look amazing"

I saw her duck her head and blush "thanks" she said shyly.

Just then I heard the door ring and Tris ran to it.

She came back into the living room with Christina and Marlene.

"Hi Toby" they said to me. It took me a second to realize they were talking to me. I had renamed my self Toby at my old school. I wanted to be a new person and forget about Marcus. I still didn't like Tobias but I think I hated Toby more. I saw them still staring at me and I realized I hadn't said anything

"Hi" I said

*page break*

Everyone was here now. Uriah, Will and Zeke had pulled up seconds later with Shauna and Lynn right behind them. At some point a girl and guy who reminded me of Caleb came in. Immediately they headed upstairs with Caleb.

"Guys I know its fun just dancing and all but we should play a game" Zeke said

"What about 'I have never'" Shauna suggested

"Awesome!" Uriah yelled Hey "Tris have you got any beer?"

"I'm not sure I'll just go check" Tris said walking put of the room

*page break*

Tris came back into the room with a few bottles of beer for the game

"so you guys all know how to play right?" Zeke asked and we nodded our heads

"lets start" Marlene said eagerly

"I'll go first" Lynn suggested "I have never had a boyfriend"

All of the girls except tris drunk. This pleased me that tris hadn't dated anyone since I left.

"My turn" Will said " I have never gotten arrested"

This time Zeke and Uriah both drunk some

"Details!" Shauna yelled curiously

"Well long story short there was a party and the cops pulled up and one thing led to another and yeah..." Uriah said trailing off at the end "anyway I have never been in a fight"

Me, Zeke, Will, Christina and surprisingly Uriah took a drink

"what are you doing?" I asked him

"I wanted another sip" Uriah said guiltily

"I didn't think you had been in a fight before Chris" tris said facing Christina

"There was a sale at Glasson's ands this girl..." Christina started

"Ok that's enough about that its my turn" Zeke said "I have never eaten frogs legs" I thought that was random and no one would have done it until, Marlene had a sip of her drink

"what?" She asked "they aren't that bad"

"Tris your turn" Will said

"Ok, Um I have never kissed anyone before" Tris said blushing.

This also made me happy. Everyone but me and tris had a sip.

"Woah Toby you have never kissed anyone?" Zeke asked raising his eyebrows

"yeah... The girl I liked didn't know I liked her" I said leaving out the 'this girl was tris' part. I noticed tris look slightly sad when I said this but I must of been imagining it.

*page break*

We played a few more rounds of this then we decided to finish the party. Tris suggested that we all sleep over and everyone agreed. Christina made the sleeping arrangements.

"...Ok and Lynn can sleep on the couch and that leaves Tris and Toby on the air mattress" She said.

What? I thought to myself. I raised my eyebrows at tris. Tris refused to look at me but I could see she was blushing. I noticed Christina give tris a wink.

We all layed down on our arranged sleeping spot. I felt really awkward laying down next to tris and I suspect she did too.

After a while I think everyone was asleep. I was pretty sure I was the only one awake. I grabbed out m phone and read through my twitter. I froze when I felt something snuggle into my side. I saw tris cuddled up to my chest smiling in her sleep. I grinned and put my phone down. I soon fell asleep with my arms wrapped around my tris.

**Sorry It was late, this got deleted and I didn't have time for ages to redue the chapter. **


	5. not an update

Sorry guys I have been away for the past few weeks. I will be back in about 1 and a half weeks so will be able to update again then.


End file.
